Pawns
by Nikki999
Summary: My favorite Bleach pairing with a bit of imagination and espionage. It should get pretty interesting. Reviews &/or Constructive criticism would be amazin & very appreciated :D I do not own bleach or any of the characters but sadly i wish i did.
1. Chapter 1

**~Ulquiorra's POV~**

_Faking my death was one of the easiest things I'd ever done but leaving her to that trash was certainly the hardest. I was a merciless killer; I was never supposed to fall in love, especially with human trash. To me love was a weak figment of the human imagination and I had __**never**__ been weak. There was just something about Orihime that made me know the minute I saw her that I had to make her mine. Was it the way she didn't fear me that intrigued me when I'd first met her? I didn't need my clairvoyant eye to see that she would complicate my life but it did show me a blurry future with her in it and I as king of Hueco Mundo. She would be an easy conquest. I had been a spy for Soul Society for years and could not blow my cover when I was so close to exposing Aizen's real plans for the Espada. We were all just pawns on his chessboard completely oblivious to his plan to sacrifice us for ultimate power, or so he thought. _

_ When I'd heard that I'd be assigned a partner for the mission I'd worked on so dedicatedly for years I was angry at first then perplexed when I found out my partner would be Orihime Inoue. When I'd first met her I had no idea she was a spy. I thought she was just a weak girl that was essential for Aizen's evil plan. Was her weak demeanor just an act? _"Treat her like a prisoner Ulquiorra. Make no mistakes and feel no regret in acting like you despise her. She has been briefed and will know exactly how to act. You can socialize regularly when and only when Aizen isn't keeping a watchful eye on you. Be careful she is powerful and he will want you to break her down for him." _These were the only words he'd received from The Commander- in-chief and he'd listened to them in his head over and over._

_**~Orihime's POV~**_

_I couldn't believe after years of training I was finally able to go on what would be the most important mission of my life. After I had to say goodbye to Ichigo like Soul Society had planned, not because I wanted to, but to play my part I was ready for whatever came my way. I never loved him and being able to finally end the charade with someone I thought of as only a brother and comrade was relieving. Ichigo had always been a good partner and tried to hide it but anyone could see his love for Rukia. Now I had learned all I needed to know from my friends and owed a special thanks to Urahara for training me so well. _

_ The moment that they laid their eyes on each other the sexual tension was born. It was undeniable. No matter how much he tried to resist he was growing anxious the moment she looked at him with those provocative gray eyes and ever so long eyelashes. Her breath caught the moment he stared at her silently judging her with his piercing emerald eyes. She'd never seen a more seductive man and became nervous but her training told her to persevere. While she had read everything she needed to know about Ulquiorra Schiffer nothing had prepared her for his devilish good looks or his superior attitude and condescending conduct and nothing had prepared him for the overwhelming urge to possess her. _

_Finally he broke the silence. "_I'm afraid we don't have much time for introductions but with this bracelet on we have a few minutes to talk in private. I prefer to work alone but listen well rookie. Since I am stuck with you **do not** mess up because I **do not** tolerate mistakes" he had said to me after we put on a show for Aizen and I'd kept on the bracelet that concealed my presence."I see you aren't much for teamwork and I'm glad my job is to pretend to hate you because if you **ever** talk to me like what again I will find a moment when Aizen isn't watching and I don't have to play this pathetic part and I will kill you." "Oh, feisty are we?" He knew just how to push her buttons and he vowed that no matter what the consequences he would have her writhing beneath him in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"If it were me and my friends entered Hueco Mundo without first gauging their strength I'd be infuriated by their stupidity" _*slap*. Oh he should have been mad but instead he was captivated. If this vixen wanted to play games he would play and he would win. _"I'll return in one hour. If you have not eaten my then I will bind you and force you to eat you can count on that" _he exclaimed fighting the smirk threatening to appear on his lips. There was something about the thought of him controlling her that made him hope she would not eat. _

_When he left Orihime was worried for Chad yet satisfied she had finally showed Ulquiorra she was not like any other women he had dealt with. She knew she would have to be treated like a prisoner, that Aizen would want her willpower and hope drained but something about how cruel Ulquiorra was made something inside of her surface. She might have to pretend she was feeble but even good innocent Orihime could get a little angry sometimes and act out. _

**In Aizen's Thrown Room**

___Aizen was sitting on his thrown thinking of his plans for his Espada and how he would use this foolish human and the Hyugoku to become King of Soul Society. It was all too perfect and soon his dreams would become a reality. His thoughts were interrupted when Gin came to give him his report. "It seems Orihime is really being affected by Ulquiorra. " "Good call him in here." Word was sent and Ulquiorra showed up seconds later. "You sent for me Lord Aizen?" __God how he hated saying those words ____"I see you are breaking Orihime down quite nicely." "Yes just as you ordered." "I need you to go and kill that troublesome thorn in my side, Ichigo. If you succeed as a reward I will leave you in charge. I have some… plans to take care of." __Oh this would be perfect____. "Thank you my Lord." Ulquiorra bowed and took his leave._

___Ulquiorra knew when he met Ichigo he should take it easy on him since they were on the same side but they'd hated each other for years. When they had been in the middle of the fight Ichigo had foolishly asked if Ulquiorra was top dog. When Ulquiorra showed him that he was only number four Ichigo had pretended to be shocked but he'd known how strong Ulquiorra was and his exact position in Aizen's army for years. Ulquiorra knew he had to make it look convincing and that he had to practically beat Ichigo within an inch of his life or Aizen would never trust him. Ichigo understood as everything went black and the man he'd known for years told him to retreat or die. Ulquiorra walked away without as much as a second glance._

___Just as he was about to go to Orihime he was called by Grimmjow in the hallway. Grimmjow was a good soldier but his obsession with Ichigo made him useless and annoyed Ulquiorra. "Yes?" he said a little more like a snarl than intended. "I don't take kindly to you stealing my prey so I would watch your little pet very carefully if I was you." "Ha don't threaten me trash. You won't lay a hand on her." "Oh we'll see" Grimmjow said as he sonidoed away his words echoing throughout the hallway._

___Orihime could feel Ichigo's riatsu drop and become nonexistent. She told herself over and over again that he would recover and prayed for him but there was nothing she could do. __Who could be strong enough to kill Ichigo?____ "Ulquiorra" she finally realized. Then Ichigo couldn't really be dead since they were on the same side. Ichigo did warn her about him before she started on this mission though. "He is ruthless and used to getting what he wants. He sees women as conquests. Just be careful." __Oh I will Ichigo but I think you needed to follow your own advice.____ The minute she heard footsteps outside of her door she knew it was Ulquiorra. She put up her shield around them once he was in the room so no one would overhear them. "What are you doing?" he asked her annoyed. "Did you have fun killing Ichigo?" "Of course not, we are on the same side but I made it look as convincing as possible." "Oh I'm sure you did. He warned me about you." " Why do you care? Unless…Oh you still love him." Did she detect a hint of jealousy? Oh she would have to play along and see where this new emotion of his took her. "And what if I do?" _

___He didn't know what to say. If he hadn't already he would have found Ichigo and beaten him to a pulp. He hadn't ever thought that she and Ichigo had a spark. He vowed to see if she was lying or not. To test the depth of her resolve or maybe because her lips looks so delicious he pressed his lips to hers silently demanding passion. Her first instinct was to push him away but something inside her wouldn't let her. Fireworks exploded and fire and need swept through them as he urged her into a deeper kiss. Not being able to tell her body to stop she kissed him back hungrily. Before she could register what was happening _she found herself pinned between a firm white wall and the fourth espada. She wouldn't let him dominate her. Teasingly she bit his lip and managed to get a moan from the usually apathetic espada. She gasped as she found herself being lifted off of the floor and pushed harder into the wall. His hands began to explore when he stopped himself. "Someone is coming" he announced in a voice made hoarse by desire. He used sonido to straighten his and Orihime's clothes. ___Neither knew what to say or do. Orihime slowly gaining her concentration back dropped her shield. Afterward there was silence while they waited for the person about to enter. _


	3. Chapter 3

Szayel walked into the prisoner's room energized and ready to experiment on Aizen's new toy. "Oh Ulquiorra I didn't know you were here" he exclaimed mildly annoyed. "I was just leaving but now I'm thinking I should stay and keep an eye on you. I know what happens to all your experiments" Ulquiorra pointed out protectively. "Oh just because a few of them died everyone thinks I'm crazy" Szayel said brushing off Ulquiorra's assumption. "Don't I get any say in the matter?" Orihime asked becoming annoyed that they were talking about her right in front of her. "You're a prisoner. What do you think?" Ulquiorra replied annoyed and playing the part of cruel captor again. If looks could kill Ulquiorra would've been dead. "Oh I like her already" Szayel said amused. "Let's just take her to the lab" stated Ulquiorra as he picked Orihime up and starting carrying her bridal style. "Excellent" Szayel said clapping his hands as Orihime was hitting Ulquiorra and telling him to set her down. When they got to the lab Orihime was stunned by all the machines and tubes of every color that she saw. "Don't worry" Ulquiorra said softly seeing the look of dread on her face after he set her down on the exam table. "This is just a simple checkup Princess" Szayel said reassuringly. Orihime stayed silent and breathed deeply. "First we will check your reflexes" Szayel explained as he took out the small mallet that human doctors use. Instead of tapping her with it he attacked her. If it weren't for her training she could have died but she grabbed his hand before it could reach her. "Good you're strong just like Ulquiorra made you out to be" Szayel nodded happily. "You told him?" Orihime said almost ready to kill Ulquiorra. "You didn't think that I was without help did you?" Ulquiorra laughed. "Yes but now I can kill you without Szayel telling Aizen" Orihime snarled. "Oh I would love to see you try" Ulquiorra challenged. "Well Ulquiorra since you were left in charge and Aizen will be gone for awhile I suggest you two train" Szayel refereed. "Sounds good to me" Orihime stated as Ulquiorra led her to a room he secretly used for training.

When Orihime entered the room the first thing she noticed was the smell of blood, pain, and death. The second was the look in Ulquiorra's eyes. She could tell he enjoyed the thrill of a fight more than most people. At first neither one made a move, they just looked trying to sense the other's weaknesses. Szayel was unknowingly to the pair watching the fight through a two-way mirror with Ichigo. When Ulquiorra and Orihime started fighting it was as if they'd known each other for years. Every time a punch was thrown the other would block it. Orihime had her hair wound and pinned tightly to her head, and was fighting intensely. Although her hits were powerful she had a challenge ahead of her if she wanted to take down Ulquiorra. She wore light makeup that didn't seem to run even under the rivulets of sweat coursing down her neck, face, and her arms. Both fighters fought with elegance and discipline only years of instruction and experience could forge. When she thought she'd found an opening he'd flipped her over causing her to land on her back. "Sorry princess but it's not that easy to beat me" Ulquiorra smugly stated. _ "So who do you think will win?" Szayel asked Ichigo after he'd been completely healed._ _"I'm hoping Orihime, I think he underestimates her" Ichigo replied deprecatingly. Then he added "but I've known Ulquiorra for years and he's amazingly strong so my bet is on him." "Well my bet is on Orihime she has something about her" Szayel said smiling as she landed a right hook to Ulquiorra's jaw. _He grabbed her wrist and held her tightly before she could land another blow. Then he shot a cero but she used Santen Kesshun before it caused any damage.Tsubaki would have wounded any normal enemy that Orihime faced but Ulquiorra was far from normal. He threw Tsubaki across the room with a flick of his wrist. Before Ulquiorra could say anything she dropkicked him causing him to drop to the floor but he used his speed to kiss her and catch her off guard. In a futile effort to escape she punched his chest and he laughed while still kissing her. "Behave" he muttered as he breathed heavily and tugged on her hair. _"So who won?" Szayel asked Ichigo annoyed. "Wait for it" Ichigo hinted_. "You should know I don't ever behave" Orihime started saying as she kissed his neck. Finally able to catch him of guard she flipped him onto his stomach and grabbed his hands behind his back. "I win" she said cockily as she began to walk away. "I think it's time for you to make an appearance Ichigo or things might heat up between those two" Szayel said happy Orihime had won but worried that a relationship would complicate the mission. "No every time I see Ulquiorra I can't help but fight him. Besides I have to go check on the gang and I'm sure Orihime can handle herself." Szayel said nothing; he just threw his hands up in a frustrated gesture and showed Ichigo the way out. While this was going on Ulquiorra was determined to claim Orihime as his own.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ulquiorra inquired as he sonidoed in front of Orihime and blocked the door. "To explore since Aizen is gone. Why do I get a prize for beating you?" Orihime asked growing annoyed that he was interrupting her exploration. "You forget princess that I'm in charge and the Espada that don't know who we really are still need to think you are our prisoner. If you want a prize I have something in mind" he hinted not so subtly. She just smirked and bit her lip provocatively. "The showers are down the hall and to the right. A shower sounds like a good prize to me, how about you princess?" Ulquiorra asked picturing some steamy things. Orihime nodded in agreement as she started shedding her clothes leaving him a trail. He followed her lead and shed his as well in anticipation. Ulquiorra wasting no time was in the shower first. "Come on in princess. I won't bite…unless you want me to." Orihime slowly slid one leg in at a time, making sure not to fall over on the way in. Orihime knew he saw other women as easy conquests but she was not like other women. She would tease him and make him chase her if he wanted her. She bent down to the lower shelf grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to wash her hair. Ulquiorra had turned around to find her eyes closed and her arms up to expose her breasts. He was tempted but he knew she was taunting him. He concocted a witty idea. "Will you wash my back for me princess?" She caught on right away. "Sure just switch places with me so I can wash this shampoo off" she said as she purposely brushed up against him. "Vixen" he muttered underneath his breath but she heard. Orihime grabbed the body wash and a sponge as she began to work it into a smooth lather with her palms. She then started at his neck and traced down the small of his back where she started a figure eight pattern. She dropped the sponge and on her way to pick it up started kissing his legs and thighs until she ended up at her destination. She kissed him lightly there then she slid her tongue in soft circles on his head. She then darted down and caused him to scream her name and slam his fist against the smooth tile. "Well I'm going to bed. Looks like I won again" she said before he could climax. She stepped out of the shower gracefully and grabbed her clothes putting them on swiftly. She went back to her room leaving a very dumbfounded Ulquiorra. He laughed bitterly to himself; he would be his because no one made him a fool.


End file.
